Little Sisters
by SonoftheDragon
Summary: The Royal Family, now much larger, does its best to adjust. But nothing is ever simple where family is involved.
1. Advisor

**Little Sisters**

The three advisors stood before the Burning Throne, looking very nervous.

"As you can see," Azula said pointedly, laying two plans side-by-side on the conference table, "your plan for the new harbor is almost identical to the plan drawn up by my great-grandfather Sozin almost one-hundred years ago." She smirked. "I took the liberty of tracking the old plan down, you see. But," she continued with a flourish, "your plan would take a full year to complete and cost fifteen-million gold pieces. Whereas, Sozin's plan would take-at most-seven months and cost only six-million gold pieces." Her eyes narrowed. She was playing with her food. "Why do you suppose there is such a large discrepancy?"

The first man, a fat man, anxiously twisted his neckerchief. "I'm not sure, highness."

"I'll explain it to you, then." Azula menacingly circled the three men. "I estimated a workforce of one-hundred laborers at any given time. I added in factors of days worked, hours worked per day and even equipment used. I examined the factors four different ways, and the conclusion was always the same: you've consistently underestimated the amount of work one-hundred people can do in a day. Are Fire Nation workers so much weaker now than they were in Lord Sozin's time? Even if they are, we have much better technology than they had. _And_ " she said with emphasis, "we can bring in specialists from other nations." She pointed to the modern plans. "This amount of earth which would have to be moved, for instance: my brother's blind bodyguard could do all of that alone in just a few weeks, assuming she didn't want to work too hard. Really, your faith in our workers is depressing."

A second man-this one thin-spoke. "With great respect, your highness, a good engineer should always be conservative on paper."

"I value being conservative, gentlemen. In matters of politics, finance and military ventures, I myself am very conservative. What I am _not_ is a fool." She worked around to face the planners. "I looked into you, with help from the Lady Mai." Azula indicated the Fire Lady. "You presented these plans because you intended to contract for the work. You expect to make a profit, as you should for your services. Where you went wrong was trying to cheat the people of the Fire Nation for double what the work was worth. However, the Fire Lord and myself are willing to contract the work to you...based on the old plan and to be overseen by an archtect of my choosing. I _trust_ you will find these terms satisfactory?"

"Very much so," said the third man, much shorter than the rest. "Thank you, your highness." They bowed to Zuko and left the room.

Azula tossed her hair back. She had not raised her voice. She had not made threats. But she had frightened the three would-be cheats into abandoning their delusions.

"Still got it, Azula," Mai said.

"I have to earn my pay as well."

Azula's sister Amaya emerged from behind a pillar. "Amaya," Zuko said, "were you eavesdropping?"

"My fault," another voice said. A young man stepped into view. It was Masanori. "I thought Amaya might like to see her big sister in action."

Amaya hugged Azula's leg. "You're really smart, Sister Dragon."

"Thank you, Amaya." Azula gave her younger sister a hair tease.

"Can we play now?"

Azula turned to Zuko. "Well?"

"I think that's all I need for now. Enjoy yourselves."


	2. Playtime

**Little Sisters**

Out in the garden, Masanori was jogging with Amaya on his back. "Giddyup, ostrich-horse," the little girl urged.

"Looks more like a jackass-ram to me," Azula sniped. Masanori gave her a sidelong glance that said, "I'll get you for that later."

Amaya called a halt to playing "ostrich-horse." "What do we play now, Puppy-Bear?" Amaya clapped her hands over her mouth in horror.

"'Puppy-Bear?'" Azula's eyebrows went up. She eyed her husband like a delicious meal.

"That's right," the youth said proudly. "Half-cuddly, half fierce." He flexed his biceps.

"I like it," Azula said. "More inventive than 'Little Boy.'"

Seeing that Masanori was not mad, Amaya relaxed. "Can we play some more?"

"Sure, Little Dragon. Go get some toys, okay?"

"Okay!" Amaya ran into the palace.

"Why do you indulge her so much?"

Masanori was taken aback by Azula's petulance. "I love her," he said simply. "She's my fourth-favorite girl in the world." He sat down beside his wife under the tree and took her hand. "I never had siblings. She's the closest thing I'll ever have to a little sister. She gives me a chance to be a kid again. You have that same chance, now."

Azula glared at him. "What chance?"

"To be a child. To play. To not have to be royalty or heroes or masters for a while. You and Zuko must have played as children."

"Amaya wouldn't like those games," Azula purred. "Neither would Mom. I know that from experience."

"Not my point, Cat." He took a breath. "Amaya only just got a new brother and sister a few months ago. Let her enjoy herself and her time with us."

"I'm back," Amaya cheered. Her arms were full of toys: dolls, spinners and such like.

Masanori took a doll into his hands. "This one sort of looks like Aang." He began swishing the doll through the air. He affected his voice to sound like the young Avatar. "Hi! I'm Avatar Aang! I want to save the world and go penguin-sledding! Whee! Flying is fun! Let's open some chakras!" Amaya and Azula laughed out loud at the spectacle.

"That's good, Puppy-Bear!"

"Well, thank you." He took a bow. "I don't know if Aang would think so."

"Now you, Sister Dragon."

"Mmm..." Azula was dubious. "I don't really like toys, Amaya."

The little firebender looked at her older sister as though she had six heads. "Everyone likes toys, Sister Dragon."

"Not me."

"Azula," Masanori said simply, "it's okay. No one is here to say you shouldn't, especially not him. It's fun to be silly."

Azula reared up. "Don't tell me what to do!"

"Agni forbid I suggest something to make you happy! Now wonder you get on so well with Mai!"

"Please don't fight!" Amaya pleaded. She ran. She ran until she found Ursa, Pai, Zuko and Mai. "Mommy!"

"What's wrong, honey?" Ursa asked worriedly.

"Azula and Masa are having a fight!" she sobbed. "It's my fault! I'm sorry!"

"Come on," Zuko said, rising to his feet. They made their way out to the garden. They found Azula and Masanori standing with their backs to each other, arms folded and faces livid.

"What happened?" Mai cut right to it.

"Ask Miss Grumpy," Masanori huffed.

Zuko faced his brother-in-law. "Masa, I expect better than this from you. From both of you. Tell me what happened."

Masanori sighed. "She freaked out on me when Amaya wanted to play with some dolls." Ursa bowed her head at that.

"I didn't want to," Azula snapped. "Why is that wrong? I wasn't going to stop the two of you from doing it."

"Wait," Zuko said firmly. "Azula, would it have been so bad?"

"Silly might work for some people," she replied, shooting a glance at Masanori, "but it's not for me."

"Will you part with that stupid pride of yours for a little while?" Masanori asked with exasperation.

"Masa, please," Ursa pleaded, "let Zuko speak."

"Thank you, Mom. Azula, what's wrong?"

"Why does something have to be wrong with me?!"

"Then why are you acting this way with Amaya?" Pai was protective.

"What's so special about her?" Azula was like a cornered animal, lashing out at everyone who came too close.

"You know that better than anyone, baby," Ursa said gently. "You have the same special qualities."

"Except you didn't screw up with her. Nobody tried to make her a monster."

Ursa became adamant. "Azula, you are _not_ a monster."

"Yes, I am!" the princess screamed. "I made her cry, even when I didn't mean to! I can't help ruining things! I can't even do playing right!"

"Fire Cat, you can do anything." Masanori's urge to help overwhelmed his anger. He was gentle again.

"Do you think it's that easy for me?! She's what I could have been! Just looking at her..." Azula's fierce will was leaving her. "I see everything I've lost!"

Azula had gotten her feelings out into the open. "Azula," Zuko said, trying to comfort her, "you are many things: sister, daughter, wife, mother...you have lost a lot, but you've gained so much as well. All of us here: brother, mother, sister, husband, father, friend...let us be those to you."

"When I saw Amaya the first time, Zuzu...I thought you wouldn't need me anymore. None of you would."

Zuko shook his head. "Azula, it's not Amaya's fault. She didn't ask for any of this. Neither did you."

"But she loves you, honey," Ursa added, "and she looks up to you. Not because of your power or your title. She loves Azula the _person_."

"It's okay, Sister Dragon," Amaya said at last.

"I'm sorry, Cat." Masanori approached and stroked his bride's head. "It was a stupid thing to get angry about."

Ursa also drew near. She took Azula's hand. "Azula, look at me, honey." Azula raised her head. Ursa stroked her cheek. "We're all trying hard, honey. I know I've brought a lot of chaos to your life, but no one could handle it like you have. And Masa is right: maybe you deserve a better chance at childhood."

Azula shook her head. "Life is for looking forward, Masa. Not backward."

"I understand," he replied. "And even if I don't sometimes, I still care."

Amaya approached. "You okay, Sister Dragon?"

"I think so." She ruffled Amaya's hair. "Let's go see the babies."

"Okay!"


	3. Amaya's Insights

**Little Sisters**

"Mommy's here, Roka," Azula said tenderly, reaching down into the cradle to stroke the baby girl's face.

"Masa?"

"Yes, Amaya?"

"Does your mommy live with you?"

"Well...no, honey."

"Then who tucks you in at night?"

Everyone chuckled. Amaya was a little charmer. "You see, Little Dragon...your big sister and I... _we're_ the mommy and daddy. We tuck Roka in at night."

"Ohh...doesn't your mommy get lonely?"

That put a damper on things. "I guess so, honey. But we visit her a lot."

"'Maya! 'Maya!"

Zuko relaxed inwardly. "Amaya, Izumi wants to see you." He bounced the little girl on his knee.

"Coming, Brother Dragon."

 _Later that day..._

Pai and Ursa tucked Amaya into bed.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"What was Sister Dragon like when she was little?"

Ursa and Pai sat on opposite sides of Amaya's bed. Ursa was clearly bothered. "She was... alot like you, baby. She was smart and strong and... she had the prettiest little face, like you." Ursa breathed deeply. "And she could firebend at your age. That's... why her daddy..."

"Was mean to her."

"Yes." Ursa was profoundly saddened. "I was, too. I couldn't help her, honey." Ursa took another breath. "But she's happy now. And you're a big part of that."

Amaya kissed her parents "good night."

 _The next day..._

Amaya ran breathlessly to the courtyard. Azula sniffed. "You're late."

"I'm sorry, Sister Dragon. Mommy said I needed my medicine." The little girl made a face. "Yucky."

Azula raised an eyebrow. "She worries about you."

"Uh-huh. She says I'm little, so she gives me medicine and makes me eat that thick stew so I'll get big."

"Mother is rather tall, isn't she?"

"Uh-huh."

"And Zuzu and Masa are big boys, aren't they?"

"Uh-huh."

A naughty smile came to Azula's face. "What's so great about being big? I may be small, but I can do amazing things. Do you judge _me_ by how big I am?" Amaya shook her head vigorously. Azula placed the sharp tip of her fingernail against her sister's nose. "And for good reason," she continued, "flicking" Amaya's nose. "You don't have to be big to be smart, tough or brave. If you're smart enough and strong enough, being big just gets in the way."

"Wow." Amaya was dazzled by Azula's confidence.

Azula knelt down to speak conspiratorially. "Just stick with me, kid. I'll teach you all the tricks." She stood up in her power stance: back straight, hands on hips. "Starting now. We're going to toughen up your muscles, shorty. You'll need them."

 _Later that afternoon..._

Azula's firebending training was quite grueling, especially for such a young girl. The princess called an end and had baths prepared: one for her and one for Amaya. This was followed by beauty treatments for both of them. Amaya giggled as one attendant scrubbed her toes and trimmed the nails. Azula maintained her composure. It was bad enough Masanori knew her secret; she wasn't going to let anyone else know.

Ursa came in just as the treatments were finishing. She took a moment. "My girls," she said proudly. "You're both so beautiful."

"Thank you, Mommy," Amaya said cheerfully.

"Thank you, Mommy," Azula echoed with snarky affection. "We'll join you for dinner shortly."

Ursa gave both girls a hug.

 _At Dinner..._

Amaya embraced her father at the table. "Hi, Daddy."

"Hello, sweetness. Mother tells me you had quite a day."

"Mm-hmm!" She looked back at her older sister.

Azula gave an "ah-what-the-heck" sniff. "Hello, Dad." That made everyone smile. They sat down to the table.

After some time, Zuko spoke. "I trust you guys will be heading back to Ember Island soon."

"Yes, Zuzu."

Masanori nodded. "It's our home."

"Do you have to go?" Amaya made a "big sad eyes" look that would have made Ty Lee proud.

"We do, sweetheart," Masanori responded tenderly. "But you can come and see us any time."

"Okay." Amaya was still a little disappointed.

Azula got a funny look in her eye. She ruffled her hair, scrunched up her face and affected a deep, goony voice. "Hi, I'm Fire Lord Zuzu. I act like an angry jerk so no one will know how soft I am inside." She reverted to herself with a very naughty smile.

Masanori was laughing. Everyone else was shocked. "Cat, you've got to do Uncle!"

"Please don't," Mai quipped.

Azula cleared her throat. "Tea and pai sho are the secrets to a happy life," she said, mimicking Iroh. "You cannot go wrong with them. Ow! My old-man back!"

"You're in a good mood, Azula," Zuko noted.

"Don't curse it," Mai said. "Just enjoy it."


	4. Fever

**Little Sisters**

Azula and Masanori did not appear promptly for breakfast. Everyone knew Azula hated being late, so this was jarring. Amaya volunteered to find her and left the dining room. Some minutes later, the little girl returned, looking very concerned. "Mommy, Sister Dragon's hot."

Ursa was puzzled and a bit worried. "Hot, baby?"

"Her head and hands are hot. She said she didn't want to get up."

Ursa stood. "I'll check on her." She walked to the room where her oldest daughter and her son-in-law were staying. Masanori was trying to get Azula to take a drink of water. "Honey?" Ursa asked gently. "What's wrong?"

"Go away," Azula whispered. "Leave me alone. I have a terrible headache."

Ursa did not leave. She walked to the bed and felt Azula's forehead. "You're very hot, honey. I'm going to get your healer. Masa, try to keep her comfortable." Ursa left. When she came back, Azula's physician was with her, along with Zuko and Amaya.

"Go away," Azula said harshly. "Just go away."

"You're sick, Princess," the healer said. "We want to make you better. It's my duty to do that for you. Your mother tells me you have a fever, headache and listlessness. Any other signs?"

"Light hurts my eyes. That never happened before."

"Don't worry, Princess. We'll have you right very soon. She turned to the others. "Please, we need some privacy. I'm going to examine her."

The others left the room, but remained just outside.

"Sister Dragon needs us, Mommy," Amaya said urgently.

"I agree," Zuko said. He turned to his "brother." "Masa, I'd like to bring your mother here and for Kuma to come. Azula needs support."

"Good idea." Masanori was less enthusiastic than he wanted. He wasn't used to being nervous.

"I'll see to the children," Ursa said. She headed for the nursery.

"What could be wrong?" Mai asked. "She was fine yesterday."

"I hate this waiting," Pai said quietly.

"I don't want big sister to be sick, Brother Dragon. I love her."

Zuko knelt down to hold Amaya. "We all do, Amaya. All of us in our own ways."

"She's strong," Mai said. "No matter what else she might be, she's strong."

Ursa returned with the royal nanny. Izumi, Lu Ten and Roka were with them. "Thank you," Ursa told the woman. "If we need you, we'll send for you." The nanny left.

Masanori took his baby daughter. He sat down with his back against the wall and his knees up, letting Roka rest against his legs, facing him. "Honey, it looks like it's up to us to help Mommy."

"Wat wong, Daddy?" It was Lu Ten who asked the question.

"Aunt Azula's not feeling well, son," Zuko replied. "But we'll help her."

"Who's going to get Suri and Kuma?" Mai asked.

"I will," Ursa said. "I'll write the notices myself." She left the scene.

The healer emerged from the room, looking very concerned. "It's beaten me," she said. "I found no presence of any infection, poison or infirmity. She's not on her monthly cycle, either. And I'm guessing she hasn't eaten anything to make her sick?"

"No," Zuko said. "We'd all be sick."

"Hmm," the physician said. "I know the princess has had...problems, mentally."

"We've asked her therapist to come, too," Masanori responded.

"Very good."

"Dr. Jinsun," Zuko began, "could it be a spiritual problem?"

"I can't rule it out." Her eyes narrowed. "If you have an idea, sire, you would be right to tell me."

Zuko took a deep breath. "It's complicated. I'd prefer to tell it once. May we see her?"

"Yes, but it may not be a good idea to go in all at once."

"Mai," Zuko said, "you and I will take the twins inside. Masa, you and Roka should come as well."

Masanori got to his feet, cradling Roka. He followed Zuko, Mai and Jinsun into the room.

"Look who's here, Azula," Zuko said.

Azula tried to turn away. "No. Don't bring them. I don't want the children to see me like this."

"They're here because they love you, Azula," Zuko replied.

"Here's our baby," Masanori said tenderly. He set Roka down next to Azula. The baby began wailing immediately.

"Why she cwying?" Izumi asked.

"She knows her mommy is in pain, Izumi," Mai said. Masanori lifted Roka to his shoulder.

"I can't even hold my daughter," Azula hissed.

"Let _us_ worry now, Azula," Zuko said. "Izumi and Lu Ten wanted to come." Zuko and Mai set their twins on the bed.

"Hi, Aunty Zuwa," Izumi said, holding one of her aunt's fingers. "Wuv you."

"Wuv you, Aun' Zoora," Lu Ten said.

Azula closed her eyes. She felt too ashamed to look at the children.

"Kids," Zuko said, "maybe Azula will play with you after she gets better."

Izumi rubbed her aunt's head affectionately. Zuko and Mai picked up their twins and left the room. Masanori remained with Roka. "I'm sorry, Cat. We just want you to get better."

"Me too, Little Boy." She sighed. "I'm so thirsty."

"I'll get you some water." He also left. He went to the nursey first, to make sure Roka was taken care of. He looked at Zuko. "Maybe that was a bad idea, Zuko...for everyone."

"My sister has always been a fighter, Masa. She'll fight harder if she has something waiting for her."

When the young prince returned with a large jug, Ursa and Amaya were with him. Amaya got up onto Azula's bed. Masanori lifted his wife's head so she could take a long drink.

"Honey," Ursa said, "I've asked Kuma to come. She'll help you. We all will, any way we can."

"I just want some sleep."

Ursa sat down and sang her Earth Kingdom lullabye. It seemed to work.


	5. Dream

**Little Sisters**

Azula did not sleep peacefully. She found herself in a dark void. The blackness was all around her, and she could not make a fire to ward it off. _Is this death? Is this what becomes of evil people?_

In the distance, a pale light lingered. Azula ran toward it at full speed. The flame grew larger as she did so until she found the source of it. It was a simple campfire.

"Hello, Azula."

The princess was terrified. "F-Father?"

"Yes." Ozai's voice came from the shadow beyond the flame. He stepped into the light. Mold grew in his hair and beard. His eyes were empty sockets. "What's wrong? No kiss for daddy?"

Azula woke up, panting and livid. It took her mother, sister and brother to calm her. There was another person there as well, which Azula realized when her wits returned. "Kuma?"

"I'm here, Princess," the therapist said soothingly. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"Yes. Water, please."

Ursa let her have the jug. Azula took a long, steady drink. "Honey," Ursa said, "Zuko thinks he knows what's wrong."

"You're not physically sick, Azula. It's a spiritual illness. I know, because it happened to me in Ba Sing Se."

"Go on, Zuko," Ursa gently urged.

Zuko took a deep breath. "Uncle knew what it was because it happened to him, too. When a firebender does things that go sharply against their self-image, they get these fevers. I didn't wake up for days."

"But I'm awake now, Zuzu."

"But you've also changed a lot already, Princess," Kuma added. "Your breakdown and recovery and everything since then. Be honest, Princess-"

"Wouldn't that make my condition worse?"

Kuma laughed. "I just mean that you've done a lot I bet you never dreamed of doing."

"Like being silly," Ursa offered.

"Why didn't I get sick when Masa made me laugh?"

"That was _him_ being silly, Princess."

"I know it sounds ridiculous, Azula," Zuko said, "but when I came out of my fever, I was better for it. Eventually."

"You really know how to cheer a girl up, Zuzu."

Dr. Jinsun entered the room. "I understand that all of you are worried," she said, "but right now, I think it's best if the princess isn't overstimulated."

"Healer," Kuma said, bowing, "I am Kuma Sun. I'm...Princess Azula's therapist."

"Ah, yes. I must say, you have a more difficult duty than I: you can't see where your charges are hurting."

Kuma made a face of silent acknowledgement. "May I remain?"

"Of course. You may be needed most."

"We'll be nearby," Zuko said.

"Amaya," Ursa said, "let's go, honey."

"Mommy, please let me stay. I love Sister Dragon and she needs me."

"Amaya, please don't argue now." Ursa's worry eroded her patience.

"I say she can stay," Azula said truculently. "At least _she_ understands."

"Princess," Dr. Jinsun said firmly, "I must insist. If you go into convulsions, you could hurt her."

Kuma sat down by Amaya. "The princess tells me a lot about you, Amaya. You love your sister, don't you?"

"Mm-hmm. Lots and lots."

"I understand. You're worried. But she shouldn't have to worry about you, as well. You let us help her, and soon you'll have those nice days with her again."

The little girl bowed her head, defeated. "Okay. Bye, Sister Dragon. I love you."

"We'll practice some firebending together, Amaya," Zuko said. Without a word, Amaya left with her older brother. Ursa followed them out.

Dr. Jinsun turned to her patient. "Any improvements, your highness?"

"No." Azula turned her head. "Kuma, I need to speak with you."

"Of course, Princess."

"I'll be back later," Dr. Jinsun said. "If possible by then, Princess, I'd like you to try some food." She exited.

Kuma sat next to Azula. "What was your dream like?" Azula described it. Kuma winced.

"I hate my father, Kuma. But I'm still his daughter. I'm bound to him."

Kuma sighed. "I wish you had come to me immediately after his death, Princess."

"Ever since...I've been feeling better. Lighter. But he's still with me. Now this."

"Don't give up, Princess. Try to get some sleep. I'll make sure no one disturbs you."


	6. Mothers

**Little Sisters**

Suri Sun had arrived via airship, but did not go to see Azula immediately. She seemed...dazed.

"What's wrong, Mrs. Sun?"

"Oh," she exclaimed, surprised out of her reverie. "Your Lordship. I-"

Zuko gently raised a hand. "Zuko is fine."

Suri sighed. "I don't know. I just-I don't want to see her like this. But I don't like feeling helpless either."

"You may be able to help, Mrs. Sun," Ursa said. "I just spoke with Dr. Jinsun. She thinks Azula should try to eat something later today. It would have to be soft and easy to eat with a spoon. She's not strong enough to feed herself yet."

Suri rose from her seat. "Point me to the kitchen."

"Better," Ursa said. "I'll take you there.

 _At that same hour..._

Ozai appeared in Azula's dream again. But as he tried to close in, another man appeared. This man threw a flying kick that knocked the ghoul-Ozai back.

"Keone?" Azula asked in amazement.

"Come with me." Keone Sun extended his hand and she took it. They ran. Keone seemed to know where he was going. Sure enough, he led her through the darkness to a brightly lit cove. "We're here, pretty lady," Keone said. "He won't hurt you here."

Azula held on to Keone. "Why couldn't I have a father like you?"

"You _do_ have me, Azula. I'm always here for you."

 _In the nursery..._

Masanori raised his head. "You're really worried, aren't you Mai?"

"Mm. Was it that obvious?"

"Yeah. You haven't said anything bleak all day."

"Ha ha," the assassin sniped. "Seems like there's always trouble with Azula. Just when it looks like it's all going well-" She clapped her hands sharply. "Something else hits. Destiny sure has a sick sense of humor."

"What am I going to do if she dies, Mai?" Masanori was just barely holding together.

"She won't die, Masa. She has too much to do." Mai's eyeline shifted to her children, who were playing with a ball on the floor. She was no good at comforting, and now she had _that_ to think of. She'd done a good job keeping those thoughts away, but Masanori's words had shattered that wall.

A new element chose that moment to intrude. A man entered the nursery wearing an apron on his front and a grim look on his face. "Prince Masanori," he said tensely with a sharp bow.

"What's wrong, Chen?"

"Could you _please_ speak to your mother and the Princess Mother while I still have a kitchen left?"

"Oh, no."

 _In the kitchen..._

It had begun innocently enough. Suri and Ursa had agreed to make porridge; it was easy to make and would be easy to feed to Azula. They traded receipes and bounced suggestions off one another. But Suri Sun was used to having her own way in the kitchen.

Ursa reached for a jar of honey. "This will add good flavor."

"Ursa," Suri said politely but tensely, "I know how to make porridge."

"You're not making it for a barracks of soldiers," Ursa returned. "This is my daughter. We have to do this right for her."

"I know. She's like a daughter to me, too." Suri added the honey.

"Yes. Amaya's not the only one who noticed." Ursa came out with it more roughly than intended.

Suri clenched her jaw. "No use being jealous, Ursa. I practially _was_ her mother until you came back."

That hurt. "You don't have to be rude about it, Suri."

"Don't talk to me about rude." Suri was now agitated. "I never turned my back on her."

"Don't talk about things you don't understand!" Ursa roared. "Who are you to judge me?!"

"A mother, that's who! You wouldn't _have_ to feel guilty now if you hadn't abandoned your children!"

"She's. NOT. YOUR. DAUGHTER!"

That's when Chen decided to get help. Soon, Masanori walked in, Zuko right behind him. Masanori grabbed a pot and banged it against a table to get attention, and it worked. Ursa and Suri turned toward him. The look on his face shocked them out of their fury. Neither one could remember ever seeing Masanori looking so angry. He stood there, silently fuming. When he spoke, his voice was even and quiet, but blazing underneath. "Have you both gone mad? We _should_ be thinking of Azula right now. She might...die. And all you can do is scream at each other over slop."

Both women turned from each other, deeply ashamed. They couldn't look anyone in the eye. "I'm...I'm sorry, Ursa," Suri said quaveringly. "I can't imagine how hard it is to see Azula like this."

"I know you...love my daughter, Suri. You would have been a much better mother to her than I was."

"Don't say that." Suri took Ursa's hand. You always find a way. Let's see if she's ready to eat."


	7. Porridge and Problems

**Little Sisters**

Kuma and Azula were having an impromtu session. "You mentioned a trip to the Spirit World with the Avatar. That's how you knew my uncle?"

"Yes." Some color had returned to Azula's face. "It's...strange. Maybe my uncle isn't so goofy after all."

A knock was heard. "I can dismiss them, if you like."

"They'll only come back later. Let them in."

Kuma opened the door. Masanori poked his head in. "Hi, Kuma."

"Hi, cloudbender." She turned. "Princess, it's Masa."

"I can hear him."

"Hi, Cat. You hungry?"

"No. But I can try to eat."

Masanori entered the room, followed by Ursa and Jinsun. Ursa held a bowl.

Azula's nostrils flared. "Porridge...with honey and cinnamon."

"My mother made it," Masanori said proudly.

"I suppose I'll try it," Azula said quietly.

"Do you mind if I use your seat, Kuma?"

"Not at all, Lady Ursa."

Ursa sat in the chair and spooned a large blob of porridge. When she placed it near her oldest daughter's face, Azula would not open her mouth. "What's wrong, honey?"

"I'm not a baby, Mother. I don't need to be fed like one."

"All right," Ursa said evenly. She set the bowl on the small nightstand. Azula couldn't reach it. Just trying to lift her head made her body explode with pain. This was worse than a hangover. "Honey, let me, please." Ursa took the bowl and prepared a spoonful.

Azula's face did not change expression. But she couldn't stop the tears. She opened her mouth to accept the spoon, bitterness burning in her eyes. "I'm not a baby," she whispered after swallowing.

Kuma stepped forward. "Princess, everyone needs help now and again. It's more shameful to refuse it than to accept."

"I should be doing this for _my_ daughter," Azula said. "Is Roka all right?"

"She's doing fine, Cat." Masanori smiled. "She has her grandma, her grandpa, her cousins..." He could see this wasn't helping much.

Amaya entered the room, holding Zuko's hand. "Look who's here," the young Fire Lord said.

Kuma knelt down to Amaya's level. "Maybe you can help big sister, Little Miss."

Amaya's eyes got big. "What can I do?"

"She's too sad to eat. Maybe you can cheer her up."

"Okay." Amaya climbed up on the other side of the bed. She sat tailor-style. "Look, Sister Dragon" Amaya conjured a small flame and kept it burning between her palms. "I can do it like you can."

"I don't think I _can_ do it right now," Azula said sadly.

"Don't cry, Sister Dragon." Amaya rubbed her sister's hot head.

"It's because of you that Amaya is so good, honey." Ursa did her best to be encouraging.

"I don't want to eat anymore," Azula snarled. "Just give me a drink and you all can go."

"Highness," Dr. Jinsun said," I insist you allow me to remain. You're improving, but you're not well."

"I don't need any of you hovering over me like buzzard-wasps. You can make regular check-ups."

Ursa sadly urged Amaya to come along. The little girl kissed Azula's forehead. "Love you, Sister Dragon."

"Me too, Cat."

"We all do, baby." Ursa tried to get through, but it didn't work. She let Azula have the jug of water as the others left the room.

Kuma turned back. "Princess, you're not weak. You're healing, and healing can hurt as much as dying." Azula did not respond.


	8. Confrontations

**Little Sisters**

Everyone was gathered in the nursery. Zuko held Izumi while Mai and Ursa tended to Lu Ten. Pai tried to cheer Amaya up. Masanori rocked Roka, who was very fussy.

"She wants her mommy," Kuma observed.

"I do, too," Masanori replied.

"I should have been with you," Suri said, rubbing her son's head. "Maybe I could have made a difference."

Kuma shook her head. "No, Aunt Suri. It seems like everything we've tried has only made her worse." The young woman stood. "When I first met the princess at the institution, I'd never seen anyone so alone or hurt or confused. I worked so hard to put her back together, but I've never been able to completely break her father's hold on her." She turned to Zuko. "Like you, Sire, she has to do that on her own." Kuma tried to smile. "But I firmly believe she can do anything."

Dr. Jinsun entered the room, clearly distraught. "Please come quickly."

 _In Azula's bedroom..._

The gathered family watched in horror as Azula lay trembling in her bed. Ursa applied a wet cloth to her head, but Azula would burn through the moisture quickly.

"When I came to check on her," Dr. Jinsun said, "she would not wake up."

"It's a battle inside her," Zuko said. "Like I had."

"I'm scared, Mommy," Amaya said quietly.

"We all are, honey," Ursa replied.

"Don't give up, Azula." Mai was surprised to hear herself out loud.

Zuko took Amaya's hand. "Amaya, come with me, please." They walked to the other side of Azula's bed and sat down on it. They both took hold of Azula's hand.

"Her breathing is so shallow," Dr. Jinsun said.

Pai took Azula's other hand. "If ever you needed a father, you need one now."

Kuma knelt down and placed her head on the carpet in the pose of a supplicant. "O Agni, Mother Spirit...whatever grace you've given to me, let it pass to her. _Please_ spare her."

But Azula's body gave only a small sign of the war raging in her spirit. She was disoriented and completely lost. To her, her loved ones were ghosts, pale and insubstantial.

Flames burned away the darkness. They began as a row of torches, but grew into a raging inferno, burning all around her. From out of the fire arose Ozai, gigantic in stature. His voice thundered like the crack of doom. "You can never be rid of me, Azula. I will always be with you. And no one can help you."

"No, Ozai." Avatar Roku swooped down on Fang's back. Ozai breathed a gout of flame, but Roku bent it away.

Keone rushed toward Azula. "Come on, girl. I can get you out of here." He grabbed her wrist, but she would not move. "No, Keone," she said firmly. "I'm through running from him. That was my mistake all along." She willed herself to be calm. She stepped toward Ozai, still engaged in his battle with Roku. She saw him get smaller with every step until he was no larger than a doll to her. She picked him up and maliciously began to torment him. "Amaya's right," Azula said as she twisted her father's legs, "playing with dolls _is_ fun."

"You miserable brat!" the doll-like Ozai shouted. He cursed her in a small voice until she squeezed his torso in her hand, restricting his air.

"Now, _you_ listen. My sister Amaya is everything you made sure I was not: a frivolous little girl who plays with dolls and thinks 'weakling' boys are wonderful. And she's worth one-hundred of you. Yes, _Daddy_...you will always be with me. But you will never _control_ me again." And as she has done to the doll Iroh had given her, she incinerated him in her hand until only ashes remained.

The flames flickered out. But instead of darkness, light greeted Azula. On a ray of clean sunlight came a beautiful woman, her body clothed in light, see-through material. Azula knew her well. "Agni." The princess bowed the knee. Agni did not speak. She merely touched Azula's forehead. White light enveloped the two.

 _At the same hour..._

Azula's eyes fluttered weakly. A familiar face greeted her. "Mom?"

"Baby..."

"What are all of you doing in my room?"

Everyone was too joyous to speak. After they'd calmed a bit, Azula beckoned Amaya to her. "You helped me make it, kid. Maybe...a little sister isn't a bad thing to have."

Zuko took Azula's hand. "Maybe."

END

 **Author's notes:**

 **With luck, this story tied up some threads that had been introduced in prior works: Azula's discomfort with Amaya's presence and Ursa and Suri having unresolved tension between them.**

 **An Aesop: appreciate what you have, no matter how it came to you.**


End file.
